Deadly Exchange
by mei lynn 64
Summary: A simple contract is needed to keep the one you love safe. Just give me your blood signature and it will be sealed. He will be taken from this time to a different time when in the face of danger." "...What's my cost?" AkuRoku and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"_In this world, there are three simple things to remember; ALWAYS respect your self, ALWYS honor yourself, and ALWAYS trust yourself."_

"_Would it be possible to break these rules and not go into total darkness? Would it be possible to break these rules and still be yourself?"_

_}{~*}{~*_

"You broke your contract." A voice said monotone.

"B-BUT! I'm sorry! I couldn't help my heart!" Another voice cried. "I can't help that I loved her enough to give her the only thing that she wanted!"

"It doesn't matter. Child or no child. Love or no love. Heart or no heart. You broke the contract." The first voice replied.

"I didn't! I only fell in love! Nothi-" The second voice was cut off.

"It doesn't matter. Love one person so much and they will tell you to do things for them. If they love you in return, they will command you to be safe. Stay away from danger." The first voice said. There was a noise that sounded like a sword being pulled out of it's sheath.

"NO! Please! I-" The second voice pleaded but died off.

The first voice looked down with her black eyes, her black hair falling over her face, and said; "Contract terminated."

She walked off as the body continued to bleed, leaving a red blood stain that would soon turn into a dark rust color and eventually turn into a deep dark brown.

_}{~*}{~*_

Deadly Exchange

"SORA! Come back! You know our Mother will be furious if we aren't back for the dinner tonight! Remember! It's a peace dinner! Father wants to finally make peace with the Hallow Bastion Kingdom!" A small boy shouted as his brother ran further and further away from their home. The boy released a soft sigh as some of his blond locks fell in front of his azure eyes.

"Is there something the matter, Master Roxas?" A smooth, silky voice said from beside the small boy.

Roxas looked up and saw his brother's best friend, and personal body guard, standing beside him. "OH! Riku! Yes! Sora ran off again! This time, he's gonna try to leave the castle grounds! Could you please help me find him and bring him back here?"

Riku nodded and some of his silver hair fell over his face, blocking out his sea foam eyes. "Yes, Master Roxas. I'll help you get the twelfth in line, Master Sora." Riku ran off towards the gate.

Roxas huffed and followed after Riku. Roxas saw Riku run to the left, towards the town. Roxas continued to run straight ahead, towards the woods.

Roxas was a small boy, around the age of ten, but he was more mature than most boys his age. It also happens that he in the thirteenth in line for the throne of the Twilight Kingdom, the town being called Twilight Town. Sora, his older twin by a good four minutes, being the twelfth in line. They both had their fathers eyes. Roxas, however, took after the man more than Sora, with his hay blond hair. Sora, however, took after their mother with his chestnut brown hair.

Both of them had their fathers unruly hair that stuck up on all directions. Sora's hair was the worst, sticking up left and right, while Roxas' swept to the left side in a graceful manner.

Roxas also had his mother's bravery, same as Sora. Although, when it came to Never Land woods, he lost all sense of bravery and fought to keep it hidden.

"S-Sora!? Where a-are you?" Roxas said into the darkness timidly. "C-come o-on! Father isn't going to be happy!"

Roxas hadn't been walking for a few minutes before he felt eyes on his back. With wide, scared eyes, Roxas turned , still walking, looking for the person. He only found a small rabbit twitching it's nose at Roxas. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Just a rabbit." He said. Roxas smiled a little bit.

Roxas turned back around and came face to waist with a black cloaked figure. Roxas let out a scream and ran away from the person, hearing a deep laughing coming from the person. Roxas didn't bother to look back, he was too busy looking forward to the first rays of sunlight as he exited the forest.

However, he didn't find it as he promptly fell down a hole. The whole way down Roxas was screaming his little ten year old lungs out.

"HEY!" Roxas heard somebody shout as they grabbed onto his wrist.

Roxas looked up to see bright jade eyes looking down at him. "N-no! Let m-me go!" Roxas shouted as he thrashed about.

The person, however, didn't even bother to let go and simply pulled Roxas back up. "Hahah....You almost fell completely down the hole! Most people only do that when they wanna die! I haven't even seen anybody use that entrance in a long time either!" The person said still holding onto his wrist.

"Nice to know! Now, as the thirteenth in line for the Twilight Kingdom, I, Roxas Katekyo Strife, command you to let me go! NOW!" Roxas stomped his foot down and tugged one more time.

The voice only laughed some more before pulling Roxas away from the hole. The person pulling Roxas only stopped once they reached a small amount of light filtering in from above. "And, I, Axel Nomura Emeritte Trepe, eighth in line for the Hallow Bastion Kingdom, command you to calm down! Seriously, kid, I'm not going to hurt you." Axel chuckled a little before finally letting go of Roxas.

Roxas looked Axel up and down. Axel had fire maroon hair that was slicked back, but still spiked in every which way. He had two small black upside down triangles under each eye. He was wearing a long black cloak that had chains at the top.

"OH!" Roxas dropped down to the ground. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't know who you were!!"

Axel looked down at the blond boy and raised a thin eyebrow. "It's OK! It's to be expected!" Roxas looked up and sniffled. "K-kid! Roxas! D-don't cry about it!"

"I-I'm not crying!" Roxas stood up and looked at his feet. They were silent for a few minutes before Roxas finally looked up and stepped into the light.

Axel's breath hitched. The boy was wearing simple clothing that held the Twilight Kingdom's colors of oranges, reds, pinks, and any color of the sunset. His right sleeve held the symbol of his kingdom. His eyes, though, held everything that Axel had only dared to dream about growing up. His azure eyes brighter than the sky itself. Bigger than any eyes that Axel had ever seen.

"W-where are we?" Roxas asked timidly.

Axel blinked a few times before answering. "OH! We are underground!" Axel pulled back a few stray pieces of roots from plants before continuing. "Welcome to Hallow Bastion!"

Roxas' mouth dropped open as he stared at the underground kingdom. He could clearly see people walking around with smiles on their faces as they talked with everybody around them. They were all content with their surroundings, even if they were underground. Roxas couldn't understand it.

"Why are you underground?" He asked after about a minute of confusion.

"Ah. That's an interesting tale that my father will tell at the dinner tonight. As for now, we need to get you up to the surface, kid." Axel said as he raised a finger to prove his point."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel past everybody, who had stopped to stare at them passing by. "Why are they staring?"

Axel laughed slightly. "It's not everyday that we get visitors from topside! How old are you Roxas?"

Roxas formed a small 'oh' shape with his mouth before telling Axel his age. "How old are you?"

"A year older than you. Eleven, commit it to memory, kid." Axel said as he tapped his temple.

Roxas hit his arm and playfully glared at Axel. "Seeing as your only a year older than me, doesn't give you the rights to call me a 'kid' and if it does, then that gives me the rights to call you an 'old man,' old man!" Roxas stuck out his tongue.

Axel stared at Roxas for a minute before laughing. "I guess you right, shortie!"

Roxas stared up at him with utter shock, but didn't say anything. They kept walking in silence.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Awwww....Do I really have too?" A chipper voice whined.

"Yes. Do you know what you did to your brother? You worried him, making him fake his attitude, again. Then, you were so absorbed in your stupid little games that you more than likely didn't stop to think about what would have happened to me if you didn't come back unharmed! Do you know what would have happened, Sora?" A silver hair boy said as he threw a boy with chestnut spiky hair, Sora, over his shoulder.

"Riikkuuuu...." Sora whined as he tried to get out the Riku's grip. "You would have been fired."

Riku laughed. "If only I was so lucky, I would have been exiled from the land, and any other lands that your father has authority in. OR! I would have been hanged, beheaded, killed. Pick your choice, Sora. It's the same out come to me." Riku readjusted Sora on his shoulder, causing Sora to yelp in surprise. "It's my job as your body guard to keep you and Roxas safe."

"Yeah. Yeah. HEY! Mainly me! Roxas is getting his own body guard soon! Why did my parents pick somebody who was only two years older than us to keep us safe?" Sora questioned as he put his head in his hand, elbow on Riku's back.

"Cause, my family has been protecting your family since they founded this kingdom. It's in my blood to protect you."

"No! I mean, why not protect the first in line or the second?!"

"Cause, Cloud has Leon and Naminé has already married into another kingdom, making Larxene useless, although Naminé keeps Larx around still. They got really close. As for me protecting you and Roxas, I am the one in my family that has the greatest potential to keep you guys safe until the day you marry or die. Now," Riku set Sora down on a large rock outside of the Never Land forest, "why did you run off like that?"

Sora looked at his feet as he played with his fingers. "Welllll...." Sora stalled.

"Well?" Riku asked as he placed his hands in his hips.

"I don't know why father is going through with this peace arrangement. He hates Hallow Bastionites! I think he's setting them up for a war that he knows they'll lose!"

Riku shook his head. "Sora, if that i_does/i_ happens, then, no matter if I am a Hallow Bastionite, I will protect you from any harm that comes your way. I'll hide you some place safe and then go and help my people. You just have to have my back by saying that I kept you safe!"

Sora looked up from the ground and nodded his head. "Promise! Promise?"

Riku extended his pinkie and smiled, "Promise."

_}{~*}{~*_

"Well, Roxas, this is as far as I go. You will be able to get back by following that path, although, it seems that you will find some people of yours a little ways up the path. Until tonight," Axel bowed and started back down the way that they had just come from.

Roxas smiled and watched him go.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that I will know at least one person tonight."

_}{~*}{~*_

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've got a new interest. Am I right?" A male voice could be heard along with the rustling of leaves.

"Ah, Four, glad to see that you're finally awake." A female voice sneered. "Yes, if you have to be that damned nosy, I do have a new interest. I even think that boy will help me out in getting Mr. Red head!"

"Six, stop worrying about this. Let me, Three, and Two take care of One. We are ore powerful than you and have more powerful Contracts." The male voice, Four, said as he sat down beside the girl.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of town! Remember what you told me? '_In this world, there are three simple things to remember; ALWAYS respect your self, ALWYS honor yourself, and ALWAYS trust yourself.' _" The female voice, Six, sang back to him.

"Remember what you told me? '_Would it be possible to break these rules and not go into total darkness? Would it be possible to break these rules and still be yourself?'_ So, if you really think that you can handle it, then put your money where you damned mouth is! If not, then cash out and get the hell out of town." Four stood up and started back.

"Consider it done!" Six said tucking her black hair behind her ear. "He shouldn't have done it! That's they only reason I'm going up against One."

"Man, oh man. Your still hung over that one human?! All that time ago? Well, hmm....Don't let your revenge drive you the whole way." Four said as he disappeared.

Six smirked as she stood up and jumped off the tree she was on top of, the chains around her hood rattling with the impact. She then took off running towards the place that she knew he would end up visiting.

* * *

I'm quite proud of the fact that this only took me about two days, having started this yesterday, to type out. Then again....-rubs back of neck-This story wouldn't let me sleep properly. lmao

So, to those of you who hate yaoi, then I suggest that you leave right now. I don't want to hear it. It's what I love and what I wanna write, I don't have to bend over in painful angels to please you. I love this story and will continue writing it even if you don't read it or don't want me to finish it. And even if I get banned from here, then there are other ways to post my work so others who like yaoi can help me out.

Asfor spelling mistakes, then I am really sorry to those of you who have an issue with it. I WILL CHANGE ANY AND ALL MISTAKES IF YOU WANT ME TOO! GRAMMER MISTAKES! THAT'S ALL!!

AS FOR SIX AND FOUR AND OTHER NUMBERS, THEY WILL BE REVIELS IN DUE TIME! DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEADS OFF ABOUT THAT! I WILL TELL YOU THIS THOUGH, THEY _ARE NOT_ OC'S!

Also, if you don't like Kingdom Hearts, then I'm sorry, but that's what this fanfiction is. A Kingdom Hearts Yaoi. So, please leave too. WAIT! Answer me this though! I wanna know why your here on a Kingdom Hearts Yaoi if you hate/don't like/don't really care about it?! Hmmm.... Ah well, if you can't really tell, I'm kinda in a pissey mood.

I do, however, wanna get out of this mood and say;

SPECIAL THANKS TO TERRA! Here at ~ 1526574/terra_hotaru and here at dA~ http:// . com/ Either plac you go, you'll see her. She helped me with the title, and the look for Six. So yes, a special thanks to her. I'd be bashing my head into something if she wasn't here to keep me from doing so!XD

So with all that being said, I don't really want flames, unless I see that they help me, then I will mark them as spam. Helpfullness will be much loved and I will give you a cookie or omething if you can really guess who Six and Four are! I think I kept their....something ot other a verry good secret!!;P As for this little comment of mine, I'm done. Now, for the credits!!

EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING AND EVERY PLACE MENTIONED IN THE ABOVE CHAPTER DOES _**NOT IN ANY CASE**_ BELONG TO ME. I SHALL GO AND TRY TO BUY IT NEXT WEEK! WISH ME LUCK WITH THAT! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Axel was walking back to his room when he got an eerie feeling that somebody was watching him.

Axel stopped in the middle of the hall and turned on his heels and looked around, hoping to startle the person and catch where they were standing. What he wasn't hoping for was the person to be standing right there behind them.

"So, you're Six's new little obsession?" The person asked. Axel couldn't see the person's face, but could detect a British accent. "Really interesting that you caught onto me, but pathetic at the same time. I could have easily killed you at any given moment from the point that you dropped that blond kid off at the edge of the forest to this point." The person started to walk around Axel, while Axel turned and followed him.

"Heh. Figures as much that I would die by a nut job." Axel smirked.

The figure turned to him and waved his hand dismissing the comment. "No. It's not MY job to kill you. It's Six's job to kill you. However.... I think that I will go after that blond. He seems rather interesting. Cute to boot!"

Axel glared and balled his fists up. "NO! You do what you want with me, but you stay away from Roxas!"

The figure chuckled for a minute. "Even more interesting. Six will like this new information that I bring to her." The voice laughed some more before moving to an open window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. "I can see why Six is interested in you, little prince. You have a hidden fire deep down that is locked up waiting to be set free. Just a little push over a cliff....no, a signing will unlock said fire." The figure jumped out the window leaving Axel confused in his absence.

"What in the world...." Axel said before shrugging it off and continuing on his trek to his room.

_i}{~*}{~*/i_

Roxas was walking back to the castle garden gates wrapped up in his thoughts.

i_"I wonder if Axel will really be there. I mean, father wants all of us to be at the dinner cause he want us to all know who we are making a peace agreement with. I wonder if the King and Queen will bring all of their heirs or just five...."/i_

Roxas wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a tree root, falling into a hole. "Not again!" Roxas screamed as he fell down the hole.

Before Roxas could fall more that an arms length, somebody caught the young prince. "Your such a klutz!"

_i}{~*}{~*/i_

Axel made it to his room only to be called by his father to the throne room.

Axel knelt down in front of his mother and father. "You summoned me father?"

"Your father did summon you, but he had to go to the library for something important. You know how busy he is!" Axel mother said as she laid her hand over his head.

Axel looked up, still on one knee, and smiled. "Did he say what he wanted, mother?"

Axel's mother was a fair woman around the age of eighteen or twenty, with long blond hair that she ties up into a small bun but leaves two long strands on the side of her face. She was wearing her normal, not-so-formal brown and red dress.

"Yes. He wanted to tell you that you need to get Kairi off to bed before you get ready for the dinner tonight. You know Kairi. She refuses to go to sleep unless your the one who puts her to sleep! As soon as your done with that, you will need to bathe and everything else. I'll have somebody come up to draw your bath water and such." Axel's mother said before she waved him off.

Axel stood and walked out. He knew his mother was right, he just wished his bratty little sister would grow up and go to bed with out him. Axel might be mature for his age, but that doesn't mean that he always wanted to watch over his little sister. Wasn't that the reason why she had a baby sitter for the whole day?

Don't get Axel wrong, he loved his baby sister as much as the next older brother, but he just got tired of always having to put her down for bed or naps.

_i}{~*}{~*/i_

Riku and Sora were still sitting on the rock watching the clouds go by. Well more like Riku was trying to listen to the birds and the wind while Sora kept calling out the random shapes that he saw. Sora just so happened to want to yell the shapes to Riku, upon whom was about to go deaf from sitting in such a close proximity to the young prince of the Twilight Town Kingdom.

Riku sighed and shook his head as Sora yelled out that he saw a bunny with a horses tail. Riku heard a rustling coming from some near by bushes and Riku stood straight up.

Sora looked up at Riku as he pulled out his sword. "R-Riku? Riku, what's wrong?!" Sora asked in a panic.

"Stay behind me Sora. If it gets bad, then I want you to run to the castle and get the captain of the guards."

"O-OK!" Sora said as he stood behind Riku.

"Prince Sora. Riku, lower your weapon." A voice said monotonously. A tall, compared the the smaller boys, male figure stepped out of the bushes. He had purple-blue hair that covered his right eye. He bowed his head in front of the Prince.

Riku followed, bowing at his waist, to the older and superior male.

"Why, Zexion, what do we owe the pleasure to seeing you? You are normally found in the castle library looking for some big books or something or we can find you in the Crystal Room." Sora said coming out from behind Riku.

"Well, you see, Prince Sora, Prince Roxas might have fell into some trouble."

Sora stared with a look of pure, raw panic on his face. "Where?!"

Riku stood up straight and looked at Zexion with urgency and determination etched in his features.

"If you go down the pathway to the right and keep running straight ahead you will find the young prince. I'd suggest you hurry. I'm not sure if he's still in trouble or had found help. The last that I checked, he was in danger."

Sora nodded again as he ran down the path to the Never Land Forest.

Riku looked on at Zexion with a bored expression on his face. "Zexion, I've picked up some major activities in the area recently. Has Six found a new play toy?"

Zexion pulled out a book and started to read it. "Silly Riku, I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Dear boy, you really should ask for a break. Running after Prince Sora like you do on a daily basis must put you through physical hell and worrying where he is or if he is in danger or not must put you through mental hell. Basic line is he's damaging you mental stability while he's improving your physical health."

Riku growled and unsheathed his sword. He pointed the tip of it at Zexion's throat, successfully making the older male look up at him. "You need not talk about Sora like that. You have no right to. Now answer my question. You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

Zexion sighed and closed his book. "I've told you before, don't involve yourself in our business. If One finds out that your still alive all of our efforts shall be in vain." Zexion said as he pushed some of his hair out of his right eye, only to just have it fall back over his face.

"As I've already told you, your business is my business. Especially when it come to Sora and Roxas." Riku said with his sword tip still to Zexion's throat.

Zexion smirked. "Don't you mean when it comes to Sora only? I've been watching you. For a small little boy, at such a young age, you have developed some feelings for the elder twin."

Riku dropped his sword. "Why, Three, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, you had best be on your way while I go and find Sora and Roxas." Riku said as he ran off in the direction that Sora had ran.

Zexion shook his head and sighed. "That boy's curiosity will be the death of him one day. Let's just hope that Sora will be of some help." Zexion muttered to himself before he disappeared in a flash of pages.

_i}{~*}{~*/i_

"Now, Lady Kairi, you must go to bed. It's already late as it is!" A plump old woman said as she followed a hyper three year old around the oval shaped room.

Just as the old woman was about to catch the red headed girl the door burst open and in came a small red haired boy.

"AXWEL!" The small girl yelled as she ran over to her older brother. She jumped onto Axel and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Axwel! I worried you not come! Why Axwel not come see me sooner?!"

Axel chuckled at his little sister. "Kairi, it's _iAxel/i_ not 'Axwel.' I couldn't come and see you sooner cause I had to go to town for somethings that my little three year old sister aught not worry about. NOW! Do as Mrs. Gretel says and go to bed!"

Kairi still held onto her older sibling and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob. "B-but Axwel! Me wanted to see you sooner!"

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Kai. Kai! Stop 'crying' both me and you know it's fake. Now, get down and go to bed like the Nanny said to!" Axel said making Kairi finally know that he meant business.

Kairi got down and stomped off to bed. She stopped, though, halfway there and turned back to her older brother and stuck out her tongue. "I hate Axwel! He never wants to play with Kairi! That's all I want!"

Axel sighed. "Kairi, you know I want to play with you too, but I had to leave the nursery. Pretty soon you will have our other brothers and sisters in here to play with." At this is Nanny let out a yelp and her eyes watered. If Kairi was bad enough then how would her younger siblings act?! "Remember this too," Axel continued with out taking notice of the Nanny's frantic look, he winked and held up his fingers in the shape of an 'L' before continuing, "you're older than they are and can boss them around!"

Kairi's face lit up as she ran over to the bed and leaped in it, instantly starting to hide under the covers. The Nanny sighed in relief and looked up to thank the second youngest Prince, but found that he had already left.

"NANNY GRETEL!" Kairi yelled as she poked her head up from the covers. "Wead me a stowry pwease?"

Nanny Gretel smiled and nodded.

_i}{~*}{~*/i_

Roxas thrashed back and forth trying to get out of the vice-like grip that somebody had on him. "Let go! NOW!" Roxas yelled as the person dragged him further on down the path.

"Sorry. No can do!" The person laughed. The person had long red hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail in the back while the front was an array of messy spikes, the front being held up by a pair of goggles. He had on a black and white suit, none that Roxas had ever seen-then again how much could a ten year old prince see? Not very much seeing as how he and Sora weren't allowed outside of the castle gates except during special events. He had red tattoos beside his eyes and had dull green eyes. He had his ear pierced and had a small hoop earing in. "I've got to get you home, yo!"

Roxas struggled even more. "Let. Me. Go. NOW!" Roxas shouted as he stomped his foot down on the red heads foot, hard.

The older red headed male winced slightly, still not letting go, before answering; "No can do sun-spot! I've got to get you at least away from this forest!"

"LET HIM GO!" A smaller voice shouted ad a stick came hurtling at the older mans face, affectively hitting him in between his eyes.

The red head rubbed the spot that the stick hit. "Now, that slightly hurt, yo." He stepped forward a bit, dragging Roxas with him. "HEY! Little brat! Get away, yo!"

"Sora!" A silky voice followed afterwards as a small brunette boy came into view. The owner of the silky voice soon came running afterwards at a quick pace.

"Sora! Riku!" Little Roxas yelled as he struggled even more.

Riku ran up and stopped dead in his tracks. "Re-Reno?!" Riku said before dropping down to the ground in a bow.

Sora didn't notice, like always, and kept running towards the red head who still had his brother.

The red headed male, now known as Reno, let go of Roxas and bowed in front of Sora, who had finally stopped running at this sight. "Prince Sora. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Roxas, not really caring what was going on anymore, ran away from the group and back to the castle.

"First Prince Reno," Riku said, still on the ground.

* * *

-rubbing back of neck- Eheheh.... S-sorry for the lateness. I had planned to have this updated/posted before I left to go and baby sit.-claps hands together and bows appogetically- SORRY!! ERM.... I REALLY AM!

SOOOOO!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER AND THE FIRST PERSON TO ACTUALLY TAKE A GUESS AT WHO THE PEOPLE WERE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER: reddoggie. AND! smexyroxas69 ON DA FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS AND GOING THROUGH FOR THE ERRORS HERE! OHOH!! ALSO terra hotaru FOR "BEATING" ME ABOUT MY WRITING! lmao-whispers-that was funny....

SO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW! I ISH HYPER AS A MONKEY! LMAO

ALSO! Q&A TIME!

**WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE AGAIN?**

I'm not all to sure, but I am hopeing that I will update next week cause I really wanna get to my fav part-which is written out in my head and itching to be written out so you guys{the few who are reading it[yayness!]} can read it.

**ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE SOON?**

Don't hold me to it, but like I said, I wanna be updated by at least next week.

**ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE LIKE THIS OR NEXT WEEK?**

-.- My dear friend....-kills friend-READ WHAT I WROTE UP THERE DAMN IT!!  
Friend~-is dead-  
Me~-straightening out clothes- DUNN LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ! WHEN THIS IS POSTED SHE WILL BE LIVING AGAIN AND THEN I SHALL KICK HER HAPPY LITTLE ARSE OUT OF MY HOUSE, UPON WHICH SHE SNUCK INTO!!-mumbles-damned plague that is a friend....-mumbles-

OK! Now that that is over with! lmao Imma go now, but I shall leave you with this happy little note: 2310 words and 5 pages on an OpenOffice document. I shall be aiming for at least 5 pages every chapter. 5-6 pages, maybe not full pages, but 5-6 pages none-the-less. OK! Before this gets any longer than necessary!XD

**DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE COOKIE THAT I AM EATING, THE COKE GOING DOWN MY THROAT, AND MP3 PLAYER THAT I ISH LISTENING TOO!! ONE DAY THOUGH! YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO SEE MY NAME ROLLING ALONG WITH THE CREDITS! WHEN THAT DAY COMES THOUGH I SHALL GLADLY GIVE AWAY SOME OF MY STOCK TO MY "SISTER"-YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE DARLING!!:D- SO THAT SHE TOO CAN SEE HER NAME ROLLING AND HANGING WITH THE OTHER NAMES OF THE CREDITS! WELL, I HOPE THAT MY "SISTER" KNOWS WHO SHE IS!XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Prince Reno."_

That was the last thing that Roxas heard as he made a bee line to the castle's garden gates.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that nobody had followed him but he really could care less. He only wanted to get away from that redheaded man and didn't care if this 'Reno' guy was or wasn't a prince of some place. All Roxas wanted was to be in his room, safe and sound.

After a while, Roxas started to slow his run down to a jog as he reached the center of the garden. Roxas looked around to see if there was anybody who would be willing to go back and help Riku and Sora with this Reno person. He stopped jogging and tried to calm his breath as he spotted somebody familiar to him.

She was sitting on her usual bench wearing her favorite plain white dress. The sleeves were puffed out at the shoulders and lose and flowing all the way down to her wrists. Like Roxas' clothes, on her right sleeve was Twilight Town's crest. On her left arm was the Traverse Town crest.

Roxas looked the girl over. He didn't notice anything different about her. Her hair was blond and falling over one shoulder while her blue eyes were occasionally looking up to see what she was painting.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled as he ran over to his older sister. Roxas stood in front of her canvas waiting for her to tell him if he should sit down with her or go away.

"Roxas. Good to see you again, but, if you don't mind, would you move over or sit down. You are blocking my view of the garden and casting an unnecessary shadow over the place."

Roxas nodded and moved to sit beside Naminé. "Hey Naminé! How have you been?"

Naminé smiled and nodded her head slightly. "I've been good. If I may ask though, little brother, why in the world were you running like you had a fire at the bottom of your britches?"

Roxas looked at his feet for a minute before answering. "I was running cause I fell into a hole and somebody pulled me out of it and then started to drag me away from it."

Naminé nodded her head again. "Why did you run from somebody that was helping you?"

"Because they started to drag me off!"

"Did it occur to you that maybe they were pulling away from the hole so that they could keep you from danger? Where were they pulling you Roxas?"

Roxas fiddled with a pebble that was at his feet with the toe of his shoe. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roxas finally answered with a quite 'home.'

Naminé nodded and 'hmm'ed to herself. "I see. So instead of thanking him properly you just ran off without asking him questions?"

Roxas nodded and mumbled a sorry to his sister.

Naminé smiled and shook her head. "Next time you see this person you should tell him your apology and thank him for rescuing you."

Roxas nodded his head vigorously. "I will Naminé! I promise!"

Naminé smiled even bigger. "Who was this person?"

Roxas looked up at his sister and smiled. "His name was Reno, at least that's what I heard Riku say as I was running."

"Ah. First Prince Reno of the Hallow Bastion Kingdom. Roxas would you like to hear a story?" Naminé asked looking away from her painting and at Roxas.

Roxas nodded and was about to speak but was cut off by somebody coming out saying;  
"Prince Roxas? OH! Prince Roxas! Your father would like to see you right away! It's about your body guard." The servant then promptly ran off in another direction, more than likely to help prepare for tonights dinner.

"Well, well, well. There's no time. Father wants to see you. I'm more than sure that you will be able to hear my little story tonight."

Roxas nodded and got up. He turned around to say bye to his sister but noticed that Naminé's attention was turned to her husband coming towards her.

Roxas smiled and ran off to see his father.

Roxas slowed his pace down as he got closer to the throne room. Before he went in, he brushed his clothes off and smiled.

Roxas' father was sitting in his throne with a confidant look on his face. He was more than sure that tonight's dinner was going to go off perfectly.

Roxas walked up to his father and bowed his head slightly. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

His father smiled and nodded. "Roxas! I'm more than pleased that your body guard from the Shinra Body Guard Company has finally arrived!"

Roxas smile got even wider. "Really? Who?"

"His name is Reno. He should be around the castle somewhere. Now, Roxas, go and get ready for tonight."

Roxas nodded but before he left he had to ask his one and only question. "Father, I was wondering.... how many of the royal children are coming from Hallow Bastion tonight?"

Roxas' father blinked a few times before bringing his hand to his chin to think about that. "I'm not all too sure, I told the King to bring as many of his kids as he wants to, seeing as how all of mine will be attending. We shall see though."

Roxas nodded again before rushing off to get ready for the dinner that would be taking place in just two short hours.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was walking over to his parents and the rest of his family. The time for the dinner had finally come and they were prepared to leave.

Axel was radiating with excitement to see his new blond friend. He just couldn't wait to see him again.

_'At least I hope that he will be there.'_ Axel thought as they left the castle.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Mommy!" A small blond boy said as he ran to his mother.

"Roxas. Don't you look cute and adorable!" Roxas' mother said as she looked her son up and down.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "You too Mommy! You look like an angel!"

Roxas mother smiled. "Well, if my son isn't just the world's biggest gentleman, then I don't know who is."

Roxas blushed a little bit at what his mother said and looked around the room.  
"WELCOME! The Kingdom of Twilight would love to welcome the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Hallow Bastion!" The doors opened as a group of Hallow Bastionites entered the room. Roxas was busy scanning the group of entering people for a redhead, he didn't even notice that his mother had left him. "Our most honored guests are here to finally sign a peace treaty after years and years of senseless wars that have torn our lands apart and separated countless of families." Roxas' father bellowed out at the whole ball room as the King and Queen went up to stand beside Roxas' father. "Before we get onto the dinner and the signing, we shall dance and celebrate! Let the music begin!"

"ROXAS! There you are!" Roxas looked up at his name and saw a familiar and tall redhead standing over him. Reno grabbed Roxas' hand and led him off into a different corner.

Roxas looked around and saw that people were tense and not dancing. "Reno, why aren't people dancing like Father said to?"

Reno looked around and frowned. "Cause people are still uptight about the wars that used to go on. It's nothing that you should be worrying about, yo."

Roxas nodded but was still a little worried. "Where are we going Reno?"

"Somebody was looking for you!" Reno said in a sing-song voice.

Roxas blushed a little bit. He was about to ask who was looking for him but he then noticed an all too familiar redhead with piercing green eyes. Roxas then realized that the markings that he had seen earlier had only been dirt.

"Reno." Axel said as he regarded his older brother.

"Axel." Reno smirked.

_}{~*_

"First Prince Reno."

"Ah. First Prince Reno of the Hallow Bastion Kingdom. Roxas would you like to hear a story?"

}{~*

"OH! You! You're the first born and first in line of the Hallow Bastion throne!?" Roxas blurted out.

Reno looked down and nodded before looking back to his little brother. "Well, little bro, here's your boyfriend!" Reno teased with a smirk.

Axel blushed as he glared at his older brother. "H-he's not my boyfriend! I-idiot."

Roxas was looking at his friend with a confused and hurt look on his face. "Axel, we're both boy's right?"

Axel, startled by the question, looked at Roxas and stammered out; "Y-ye-es"

"And we are friends right?"

"Yeah?"

Roxas nodded before looking at Axel with a huge grin across his face. "Then we're boy friends silly!" Roxas threw his arms up in the air as Axel blushed even more and Reno laughed.

Reno flicked Axel in the forehead before saying; "He's got you there, yo! Take him and keep this kid!" Reno laughed even more as he walked off.

Roxas looked at Axel and then around the room. He looked back at Axel with a lopsided grin. "Axel! Do you want to dance?!"

Axel looked down at Roxas and then looked around at the crowd. "Nobody is dancing though."

"Yeah! Let's get people out there by being the first to dance! Come on! Let's do it!" Roxas said as he grabbed Axel's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Axel held onto one of Roxas' hands and put the other on his waist. Roxas responded by putting his free left hand on Axel shoulder and smiling.

"Ready?" Axel asked as he looked down into ocean blue eyes.

Roxas nodded. "You lead!"

Everybody made room for the young dancing boys.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas' mother looked up to the open ceiling and into the stars. She clasped her hands together and smiled. Closing her eyes she whispered; "I'm not sure if you are ever going to listen to me, or if you are ever going to care. Please, please listen to a sinner's begging. Please help my sons to be happy and figure out who they are before it's too late. God, help my only two sons see who they really love. God, I ask for nothing but this. This is all that you will ever need to do for me. Will you let your angels bless these two dancing on the floor now to realize that they are going to be something even better than what they ever will imagine? Please, it's all I ask for. Anything else I can get on my own. Help my sons see that they are more special than they will ever imagine and that they keep company that are more special than they know or will ever let on. God help my Roxas and Sora realize the danger in their friends Riku and Axel. Please God, let them realize that they are safe with Riku and Axel at the same time."

_}{~*}{~*_

The night went on and sooner or later people started to dance with the two boys. Nobody noticing the shadow figure looking in on the celebration.

"Perfectly easy." The figure said smirking.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel looked down as Roxas laid his head on his chest. Axel blushed slightly at the sight.

_'How cute....'_

Roxas looked up and around as he noticed that they had successfully managed to get everybody to dance. Roxas grinned and looked up at Axel and noticed that he was slightly red.

"OH! Let's go outside! You're red Axel!" Roxas said as he dragged Axel to the side doors and out into the garden.

Axel didn't protest and just followed Roxas outside. The cool air hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Roxas let go of Axel's hand and sat down on his favorite bench. Roxas patted the space beside him and looked up at Axel.

Axel walked over to Roxas and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roxas decided to break it.

"Axel, your mother looks really young."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. She's older than she looks though. Her name is Quistis Kaistko Nakamura Trepe. She met my dad a few years ago and they got married. She had me, her first and only son. Reno has a different mother who died giving birth to my older sister, Olette."

Roxas nodded and smiled. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Axel thought for a moment. "Reno is my only other brother as of now. I have six older sisters and one younger sister. And trust me there, Kairi isn't a nice person. How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "From my mom I only have Sora. My dad also remarried as soon as Cloud's mother couldn't give anymore male children, at least that's what Cloud said. Cloud hate my father and refuses to take the throne. He even went as far as to run away with Leon, his body guard. So all together, I have twelve older sisters and two older brothers."

"I see." Axel said as he turned to face Roxas. "Hey Roxas, we'll always be friends right?"

Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled a toothy smile. "Yeah. Always Axel!"

Axel smiled and pulled off a chain that had a silver 'X' on it. "Here! I want you to have this! You have to wear it every day too! So that people will know that we're friends! OK?"

Roxas took the necklace and put it on. "I promise!" Roxas then took off one of his pins and handed it to Axel. "Here. Have this pin! Wear it every day so that everybody can see that you're my friend!"

Axel looked the pin up and down as he took it from Roxas.

The pin was a simple silver circle with red spikes jutting out around it. It had a small flame attached to the bottom by a red and black small ribbon.

Axel pinned it on his shirt at the right hand corner of his collar.

Roxas smiled up at Axel and Axel smiled back down at him. "Friends forever?"

Axel nodded. "Memorized."

_}{~*_ SIX YEARS LATER...._}{~*_

A medium height brunet walked down the halls of his home looking for something or somebody. He spotted his body guard and best friend out in the garden practicing his sword fighting with a poor defenseless tree.

The boy let out a soft sigh and smirked before yelling out the window; "HEY! Riku, if you don't mind, may I ask a question?"

Said silver headed boy looked up into the blue eyes of his Prince and smiled. Some of his hair falling over his eyes, but he didn't care. It always obstructed his view from the world and the world's view from his eyes. "Ask away, my Prince."

"Why are you beating on that poor, tiny, defenseless tree? What did it ever do to you?" The brunet smiled.

Riku snorted. "Surely, Prince Sora, your eyes are deceiving you! Surely you must see that this tree isn't poor. It has life giving apples growing from it's branches. It's not defenseless, because it can gladly drop an apple at any given moment in time to keep me from hitting on it. Which also brings us to the reason as to why I'm beating on it. I want a fresh apple from the tree. Also my Prince," Riku smirked as Sora walked out into the garden, "the tree isn't tiny. It's a nice think, tall, and strong tree." Riku purred.

Sora rolled his eyes at his best friends comment. "You're such a pervert Riku." Sora said slapping his arm playfully.

"Is there something that you wanted, Sora?" Riku asked as he placed his sword back in its sheath on his back.

Sora nodded. "Yes. I was wondering if you have seen Roxas and Reno?"

Riku thought for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah. Reno is with Roxas and Roxas is with the same person he _always_ sneaks off with." Riku said as he turned back to beating the tree.

Sora smiled and looked up at the clouds. "At least he still has Axel as a friend. I really feel bad for the guy who gets his younger sister, Kairi, though." Sora made a face that showed how much he detested the smaller redhead.

Riku snorted. "I feel bad for you. She's trying to court you too."

Sora groaned and face palmed himself. "Don't remind me!"

Riku started to laugh. Sora looked up at Riku and started to laugh with him.  
"Why do you need Roxas anyways?" Riku asked after they had calmed down.

"Oh. Father's sick again. I just wanted to tell him that."

_}{~*}{~*_

"Hey, Reno, mind if I ask you a question?" A small blond whispered to a taller redhead as the walked up to a small pond.

"Yeah. Go on and ask, sun squirt." Reno said playfully.

"Do you mind going off to another place so that me and your brother can hang out by ourselves?" The blond asked as he dead panned.

Reno smiled, nodded and walked off in another direction. "I'll still be close by in case you need me, yo!"

The blond ran up to a tall, lanky red-headed teen, only one year older than him. "Hello, Axel."

Said redhead looked up from his book with a small smile. "Roxas, how are you today?"

"Well, I'm curious. How are you?"

The redhead raised a thin eyebrow in question. "How are you curious?"

Roxas picked up a pebble and threw it into the shallow water. "Well.... I was wondering why your kingdom is under ground. You promised to tell me when we were younger, even saying that your father was going to explain it during the banquet. We missed the story, remember? I was wondering, if you don't mind that is, if you could tell me the story, again if you don't mind!" The blond looked up at his friend.

Axel laughed for a minute while Roxas pouted. "You wait to ask me six years later? You are a nerd!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue and fiddled with his chain. "Well, I didn't want to burden you all this time so I waited. The curiosity just got too big for me to handle. Nobody else will tell me in the castle, saying that it's just a crack-pot story. A fable that I shouldn't be worried about. Even Sora, who will believe anything you tell him, doesn't really believe it."

Axel nodded and shut his book before turning to put it back in his bag. "It's a true story, I'll tell you this." Axel said with his best grave and serious voice. "See, it happened long before the Twilight Kingdom even existed. Back when the world was pretty much new! There were six guardians that a perfect angel created to keep the world under control. They were separated into six divisions, each one ruling over the humans, land, creatures, magic and everything else in their own respective districts.

"The perfect angel gave each of them the power to create contracts and gave them powers. Once she gave them the powers, she numbered them according to their loyalty, contract types, age, magic level, melee level- which is just a fancy way of saying how good or bad one can fight. She would be called Zero, for she had no contract and was one of the perfect angels in God's whole kingdom.

"The first person-" Axel was interrupted by Roxas.

"What in the world does this have to do with how you got underground idiot?!" Roxas asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Axel smacked him over the back of the head. "Let me finish! I'm getting there! We have to  
start in the beginning in order to get to the middle and end!"

Roxas rubbed the spot that Axel had hit his head. He scowled and waited for Axel to continue. "Well, what on God's great, green Earth are you waiting for?! Continue!"

Axel chuckled and nodded. "Well, the contracts were nowhere near perfect. They each had their own weaknesses. When they received their contracts, the human/angels realized the weaknesses. The first contract, number One, was the power over darkness and its weakness, as you probably already know, is light. The one who signs the contract will be granted the power over Darkness. It's a very dangerous contract. The Darkness will slowly eat away at your heart and soul, until you are left with just a Shadow of your former self.

"The second contract was the power over the moon. That contract will turn you into something that is half wolf half man. The only known weakness of that contract is the Pale Night Walker. The moonlight can also be a weakness to the one who signs the contract. They will never be able to go into the moonlight without giving into some of their wolf instincts. However, they can pick and choose when to turn into the wolf. When they turn they look like a normal wolf, like the ones over there." Axel said as he pointed to a few wolves, who had ventured out to get a small drink of water. Roxas turned to look at the wolves and smiled. They were standing in a tense way, ready to strike.

Roxas took in a small breath as Axel continued. "The third contract is a random contract. The strengths can be great and small, so can the weaknesses. You could easily have an all powerful contract with a very minor weakness. You could also have a very weak contract with major weaknesses. You never know with that contract. Even number Three doesn't know what the person will get.

"Number Four has a Lucky Lucky contract. The person signing it will have great luck with whatever they do. The only weakness about that contract is anything odd. An odd number of friends, enemies, anything. They have to be careful with things otherwise they will be drained.

"Number Five's contract was never know the other six gaurdians. The person kept their hood up during all of the meetings. They choose to stay in hiding. It is said that Number Five fell asleep and hasn't woken up. It's also said that their contract is in fact a sleeping contract. The contract was just too strong for them and they ended up falling asleep.

"Number Six, which is my favorite by the way, had the Pale Night Walker contract. A simpler name for the contract is Vampire. The person who signs it must commit themselves to gaining strength. Now, before you say anything, that's not the reason why I like the contract. I like it, because Vampires are cool. Well, the weaknesses of the Vampire contract are three simple things; the Moonlight contract, running water-which acts as a barrier to keep the Vampire trapped in an area for an amount of time, and blood.

"The person who signs the Vampire contract has to drink the blood of a victim once a month and kill that person. If they don't do that then they themselves will die. They can find one person and keep them as a lover and slowly drain their blood, their lover can last as long as they want. The only way the person can get out of the once-a-month drinking is through the only person that they care about.

"That brings us to the way you sign the contract. Six has to deem you worthy of becoming her personal 'pet' and she, yes Six is a she, will come to you with an offer. The offer will vary from getting the one that you love to saving somebody dear to you. She will often present a person with the horrid term saying that you can't fall in love. She always acts in ways that her five superiors can't, and will never, understand. Are you with me so far?" Axel asked as he looked back to his hay colored haired, blue eyed friend.

"In a sense, yes." Roxas said as he got more comfortable.

"Alright. Well, there is only one way that you can sign each contract. In signing Number One's contract, you have to pledge everlasting devotion to Darkness. With Number Two's contract you have to be shot by a silver bullet, which will kill you. Number Three's contract is just you signing over your life on a dotted line. Four has to save your life. Four will come to you when he wants the debt paid, you will then sign over your life to him also. Five is unknown, seeing as how they might be sleeping. Six is another one where you have to die. She is a tricky one though. You have to be drained of your blood before she decided to bring you back by giving you her blood, which will turn you into a Vampire.

"It is said that we were punished. Six fell in love with somebody from our kingdom. At this point in time they had all started to fight over the land. Zero had disappeared into the human world to seek adventures. One was jealous over Six, cause one could never love anything but Darkness.

"So one night, deep in the shadows, One sought out to kill the person that had captured Six's heart. Truly believing that they shouldn't fall in love."

Roxas was on the edge of his seat. "And then?" He asked as Axel paused.

Axel smirked. "Well, One found the man who had stolen her heart. He went up to him...."

"And....?"

"Slit his throat, opened a darkness portal and threw him in for his shadow clients to feed on his heart and soul."

Roxas gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Well, once the others found out, they started to devise a plan to destroy One. They thought that he had gone too far. Six was broken and went into hiding for centuries. The Hallow Bastion Kingdom supported One though. Once Six found out, she cursed them through the perfect angel, Zero. Hallow Bastion looked up to Zero, also known as Aries. When Aries found out about Six's lost love, it was too late. The man had been eaten by the Shadows. He couldn't be revived. She couldn't even take his contract back, he had grown that strong. So she chose to do the next best thing and punish us by putting us underground. We couldn't come out of the forest or else we would be burned by hers and God's wrath.

"We were stuck there until another Kingdom had made peace with us. However, we were forced to make it hard for them. For those who ventured into the forest was said to be coming to start a war. No kingdom wanted to make peace with us. Your kingdom finally saved us from the curse and freed us to going above ground."

There was silence after Axel finished his story. Axel hoped that Roxas would buy some parts of it and hope that he would be able to see the fiction of it all. Roxas was still processing all this information before he decided to speak.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but you my friend, are a moron!" Roxas said as he got up and ran off.

"Hey!" Axel shouted as he chased after the small blond. Said blond had managed to make it into the water.

The blond turned around from where he was ankle deep in the water and stuck out his tongue. "Come and get me chicken!"

The redhead's mouth dropped open wide. "Did you just.... CHICKEN?! That's it Roxas! You're going down!" He ran to the blond.

Roxas laughed and ran further into the water. "Not unless I go deeper, Axel!"

Axel smirked at that comment. "Why, Roxas, I never knew!"

Roxas stopped running and stared at Axel with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Axel! Mind...gutters... out! NOW!"

Axel smirked and ran after the blond faster. Roxas didn't know what was happening as he was tackled down by his best friend. "Heh.... Glad to see that I got you to stutter."

Roxas blushed and looked away from the redhead. "Get. Off."

Axel was on top of Roxas straddling his hips. Roxas had his hands on either side of his face and his legs were slowly loosing feeling.

Axel leaned down so that his face was right beside Roxas' and whispered; "And what if I don't want to?"

Roxas blushed harder as he felt Axel's warm breath on the side of his face. Roxas whipped his head around and successfully head butted his best friend, making said best friend fall over.

"That's what I'd do!"

"AXEL! Axel!" A small voice shouted while running towards the two familiar figures laying in the water.

Axel sat up and looked at his younger brother. "Ventus," Axel smirked, "what's up?"

The smaller blond, who kind of looked like Roxas in the hair and eyes, but the only difference being that Ventus still had his baby face. Ventus stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Ven, moron! Not Ventus!"

Roxas sat up and tried to brush some of the wet dirt out of his hair. "Hey, Ven. What's got you hot under the collar?"

"Axel, father wants you at home." Ven said as he ran back off from where he came.

Axel sighed and stood up. "Wanna come, sun shine?" Axel asked extending his hand for Roxas to take.

Roxas smirked as he took the offered hand. "Why not?" Roxas said as he pulled Axel down.

Axel didn't let go of Roxas as he fell. Axel's eyes widened as he fell on top of Roxas. Roxas' eyes widened as he realized where Axel was.

Roxas' lips were on Axel's with Axel pretty much straddling the shorter blond. They sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on.

Roxas pushed Axel off with a yelp. "I-I'm so so-sorry Axel! I-I didn't mean t-to!"

Axel paid the flustered blond no attention. Instead he stood up and started to walk off towards his home. He turned to his friend and said;"Roxas. Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I should have let your hand go. Are you coming?"

Roxas looked up at the redhead and nodded slowly, pink tinting his cheeks.

They walked in silence until they saw Riku running towards them.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Prince Sora." A doctor came out and into the garden where Sora and Riku were talking about the poor tree.

"Yes? How's my father doing?" Sora asked with a bright smile on his face.

The doctor bowed to his knee and Sora's eyes grew wide with fear. His fear only coming true when the doctor finally spoke, "At 12:53 your father passed away, my Prince. Long live King Sora."

Sora dropped to his knees sobbing.

Riku ran out of the garden to find Roxas to tell him the tradgic news.

}{~*}{~*

Sora was sitting beside his father's bed staring at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

Sora couldn't believe it. First, their mother disappeared a few months ago and now their father dies.

Sora wasn't happy one bit. He'd lost both of his parents and was left to rule the Twilight Kingdom at the age of sixteen. If he died then Roxas would be left to do it. Sora had made up his mind right there to not be doing any dying at any point soon.

Sora stood up and walked out of the bedroom to go and talk to Zexion about the funeral arrangements.

_}{~*}{~*_

Ven was walking back to the Never Land forest entrance. Well the secret entrance that only a few knew about. He heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see what was going on.

"There you are, little Roxas!" A voice said as they launched themselves at the poor boy.

"No! I-I'm Ventus! No! Stop!" Ven started to scream for help as his kidnapper dragged him off.

"Of course, of course." The voice sneered.

* * *

OKOK! I ISH WAAAAAAAY LATE! IF YOU ARE WATCHING ME ON DEVIANTART THEN YOU WOULD HAVE READ THIS FIRST! I WAS GOING TO POSTTHIS HERE LAST WEEK WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE BUT FANFICTION WAS GLITCHING AND WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN.-sighs- So yeah. Sorry for the wait.

**I own everything in this story just like how I own Jupiter and Pluto is so a planet and NOT a dwarf planet. I also own Japan, Italy, and the rights to the first toaster oven.**


	4. Chapter 4

Axel ran with his brother and Roxas to the Twilight Kingdom castle.

The words were ringing in everybody's ears as if they had just heard it, even if they had actually heard it minutes ago.

_}{~*_

"Roxas!" Riku huffed as he ran towards the two, followed closely by Reno.

"What is it, Riku?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side.

Riku calmed his breath before saying; "Roxas, you're father just died. I-I'm so sorry."

Roxas just stared wide eyed at the silver haired boy. 'This can't be happening. This, just isn't real. I'm dreaming. Yeah. That's it.' _Roxas thought as he started to shake._

Axel laid a hand on his shorter friend's shoulder. "Roxas?"

Roxas bolted down the path towards his home, Axel following close behind. Reno and Riku followed after at their own pace.

}{~*

Axel just couldn't believe it. He felt so bad for his friend, but he couldn't help but still feel happy. This troubled the tall redhead.

Why was he feeling happy when he should feel bad and sorrowful? What was making--

_'Wait.... Was it because of the kiss....?"_ Axel thought.

Axel stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a small scream.

Everybody, but Roxas stopped running, and looked towards the direction that it came from.

Axel faked a smile and turned back to them. "Hey. You guys go ahead. Reno, you shouldn't have stopped, what if somebody attacked Roxas? Riku, you shouldn't have either. Sora needs you. Go on and go. I'll catch up later."

Riku and Reno nodded as they ran off towards the castle.

Axel started to walk towards the scream, he knew it was too late. He knew he wouldn't even be able to catch a glimpse of the person who made the scream or who made the other person scream.

Axel walked further and further into the forest.

_}{~*}{~*_

A loud slapping could be heard echoing throughout the small open area.

"You MORON!" A voice shrieked. "What the _hell_ is this?!" The voice asked while pointing to a small bundle on the ground.

The bundle shifted slightly. Big, watery, blue eyes looked up at his two captors. The one who took him had blond hair but he couldn't see the other one because of the hood that covered their head. The small boy's hair was so clumped up with mud, dirt, sticks, twigs, and the small splotches of blood from the fight that had ensued while he tried to get away, you couldn't even tell what the natural color of it was.

"You said to grab a small blond haired, blue eyed boy that would be seen either coming out of or going into the Never Land Forest. How was I supposed to know that Axel had a smaller brother that fits that description?!" The blond shouted, throwing up his arms. The small boy that was tied up noticed that he had a think English accent.

The hooded figure started to shake out of laughter. "You honestly thought that he wouldn't have changed over these six years? Oh well, this will still work out to my advantage. King Cid has finally passed away, after all of these years of fighting my curses with counter curses. This will leave the new young Prince Sora as king." The hooded figure looked up as she heard a rustling noise. She pulled out her sword as the blond got into his fighting stance too.

A small brunet haired boy stepped through the doors. He had a light green tunic on that had three buckles across the front to keep it fastened on. The only visible thing were his feet, which had no shoes on.

The two figures relaxed, the hooded one putting away her sword. "Just you, Terra. Had us worried for a minute there." The blond English man said smirking.

Terra looked between the two with a blank expression. His light blue eyes finally fell onto the small boy, who shifted under the gaze but held it with his own ocean blue eyes none-the-less.

"Terra, I see that you have noticed our guest. Take him to the world of the Heartless! Then make a note to the King of Hallow Bastion telling him that he has been killed."

Terra shook his head. "No. I won't take him to the Heartless. I'll take him away though. Far away in the distance." Terra said as he picked up Ven.

"All the better then. Make sure you wait for my signal though. Write that letter before you go." The hooded figure said. "Luxord, I trust you to deliver this letter in three- got that?- THREE days from now. Anymore and the whole thing will be ruined any less and they won't believe the letter. Do whatever you want with the real Roxas until the third day, just no physical harm. Terra, wait for my signal before taking Ven off."

Terra nodded and jumped into the trees and off. Luxord walked off in the opposite direction.

The hooded figure smirked and walked over to the lake to wait for the third day.

"_In three days....Axel Nomura Emeritte Trepe, you, will be mine."_

}{~*}{~*

_Axel looked through the bushes and couldn't find anybody._

He had been looking for a good few hours before he decided to go and sit down to watch the sun set.

"I wonder if he felt the same way? I mean, it's highly unlikely.... WAIT! What am I thinking?! I don't like Roxas! He's my best friend and has been since we were like ten and eleven!" Axel though as he picked up a rock.

Axel tossed the rock up and down a few times before throwing it and continuing to think. "Maybe, just maybe, I've gotten closer to the little blond. If so, then...." Axel thought about Roxas. His blue, blue eyes, his honey hair, his pout, his laugh, his smile, his attitude, the way he is always watching and waiting for something, the way he talks, the way he carries himself, everything about Roxas suddenly drove Axel crazy.

Axel's eyes widened in both realization and shock.

}{~*}{~*

"Sora!" Roxas shouted as he rushed into their parent's room without stopping to knock. He knew it wouldn't be good if Sora was going through his mannerism moment. He really couldn't care less though.

Roxas looked around as he heard Riku and Reno running into the room. Roxas then spotted his father, King Cid Highwind, laying in the bed motionless. His chest not even moving a fraction of an inch.

Roxas gasped and fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't bring himself to cry. No. He just wasn't that close to his father. He loved him endlessly because this man hadn't given him up, but he couldn't bring himself to shed a tear.

But, still, knowing this, why did he feel wetness on his face?

Roxas let out another strangled gasp as he started to sob.

"No. Not for him. For everything that I never knew. Everything that wasn't said. Everything that I should have said. Sora. I'm sorry."

}{~*}{~*

Terra was hopping through the trees still holding the small boy in his arms.

"Why?" The boy asked.

Terra stopped and looked down at him with a questioning look.

"Why me? Why did they mistake me for Roxas?" He asked.

Terra shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Don't worry, Ven, you'll be safe. Not now. No matter what Six says, you'll be safe in another time. I promise." Terra said as he started to jump again.

_Ven couldn't explain it, but he knew he could believe this stranger.... No. Terra was what he heard that hooded person calling his savior._

Ven looked up to the taller, and noticeably older, boy and smiled. "Thanks, Terra."

}{~* 3 Days Later......

Roxas hadn't left the castle ground for two days after the funeral. He hadn't even seen his brother and Riku. Reno had gone off to some other country. Axel never came by anymore. Naminé had left promptly after the funeral. And now he was questioning why Sora was king. They didn't even have their father's last name.

Roxas let out a sigh. He guessed that it was because of the fact that his father wouldn't ever give his last name off again unless he had a male heir. That still didn't explain why Sora and Roxas never got his last name. "I guess it's because he was waiting until he knew for a fact that we would rule the kingdom after his death. Whatever."

Roxas stood up and walked out of the garden gates and down to the lake where he had kissed Axel.

}{~*}{~*

"HE DID WHAT?!" Axel shouted at his father.

Axel's father held out the rolled up scroll. The scroll was simple, plain tan, that was tied with a ribbon with the Twilight Kingdom crest on it.

Axel snatched the scroll angrily and read through it over and over just to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

Axel's shoulders sagged as he read it for the eighth time. "No." He whispered.

Axel's father nodded and stood up. The whole court was there. The captain of the guards and his best men, the knights, Lords and Ladies, everybody that Axel did and didn't know. All of Hallow Bastion was waiting outside the window to hear what he had to say.

"Today!" Axel's father boomed. "We have received word about our little thirteenth prince Ventus. He had been kidnapped and killed by the thirteenth of the Twilight Kingdom, Roxas."

A series of gasps and mummers went noticed through Axel's ears.

"Roxas?! There's no way he would do it!"

"I knew that kid was too quiet for his own good!"

"He never seemed to fit in with his family."

"Even Vivi didn't trust him!"

"_Why would he do it!"_

"But we are allied with the Twilight Kingdom!"

"Roxas is a good kid!"

"That scroll is a phony!"

"Lies! All of them!"

"Roxas is Prince Axel's best friend! He wouldn't do ANYTHING to betray his trust!"

"Roxas and Prince Ventus were close though!"

Axel's father cleared his throat. "SILENCE! WE WILL GO TO WAR WITH THE TWILIGHT KINGDOM! SEIFER, RAI, FUU! GO GET ROXAS AND BRING HIM BACK HERE! Sir Vivi! Send a message to _King Sora_ telling him about Roxas. Tell him he has until sunset to give us Roxas otherwise we will send knights to get him!"

A small boy with a large pointed blue hat on that was covering his face nodded firmly and ran from the room to prepare the letter.

Axel hung his head in defeat. He just couldn't believe it. _"Why would Roxas do something like this?"_

}{~*}{~*

Sora paced his room while bitting on his finger nails. Riku was sitting on a nearby chair reading over what was just brought. The only noise coming from Sora's pacing and nail bitting.

"So." Riku broke the silence. "How are you going to fix this?"

Sora's head shot up and he glared. "How in hell am I supposed to know?!"

Riku tutted before laying the letter down. He stood up and walked over to Sora and laid his hands on his shoulders. "You're the king, my Prince. You're supposed to know these things. Just think about what's right."

Sora nodded and leaned against Riku."First mother disappears, then father dies, then the court wants an heir, people from the kingdom are also disappearing, and now Roxas is accused of murder." Sora sighed and shook his head. "Why?"

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's OK. The sun is at the highest point in the sky. You still have time to decide."

Sora nodded. "Right." He pushed off of Riku and walked out of his room, Riku following close behind. "Riku." Sora said still walking towards the Crystal room.

Riku straightened his back. "My liege."

"Send out the guards and find Roxas and then Reno. Bring them back here, hell, drag them back knocked out for all I care!" Sora shouted throwing his hands up in the air. Sora stopped and turned on his heels. He had a fire raging in his eyes. "Bring my brother back first. That is your top priority at this very moment."

Riku nodded and ran off to get the guards gathered.

Sora's shoulders fell once Riku was out of his sight. This was going to be really tiring and all because Hallow Bastion Kingdom's king believe such outlandish rumors.

_}{~* SUNSET }{~*_

Roxas was pacing his room. The guards were stationed outside of his room, the garden gates, castle gates, every gate leading in and out of the palace. The guards were even going through the town making sure that nobody what looked suspicious were going to try to attempt to kidnap the young prince.

Most couldn't, or wouldn't, understand why Sora was going this far to protect his brother.

Reno was watching the boy pace the room.

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "Going to piss. Try not to get kidnapped while I'm gone."

Roxas didn't do anything, but pace even faster.

_}{~*}{~*_

"These idiots are never going to get to that brat! What's going on?! They weren't supposed to act like this!" Luxord shouted to the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure laughed before dropping the hood. "No worries, Luxord. This is all going according to my plan."

"What are you talking about?" The older blond asked glaring at the female with shoulder length black hair.

She laughed and shook her head. "No need to worry. Things will work out. I've talked to her, you know, she gained the ability to time travel. She said that we will reach that point from this point. Roxas will be easier to get and Axel will be easier to convince and more gullible to sign the contract."

"Really now?"

"Yes. All it will take is for you to take the fall for Ven's "murder." I will get Roxas out into the garden and into a point where he isn't easily spotted, but still easily found."

"WHAT?!" Luxord shouted and threw his arms in the air.

The girl nodded and sat down on a rock. She put her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "No worries. But the time we get to that point, Axel will have forgotten that it was you who framed Roxas. You will also get your contract signed."

Luxord rubbed his chin in thought. "Right."

The girl smiled. "So, Luxord, why are you still staying here. First time that we talked you made it seem like you were against this whole thing. Changed your mind?"

Luxord shook his head. "Just like Number Three, I'm only here to observe."

The girl stood up and walked past her superior with a smirk. "But, unlike Three, you're helping me." She closed her eyes as the wind blew past her face. She opened her eyes slowly and said in a serious tone; "Make sure Axel gets to the lake. He needs to stay on path and needs to stay at Dragon Lake until tomorrow. Don't let him go back. He can't talk to Roxas. Otherwise he'll try to save him without the contract."

She then disappeared in a whirl of wind.

Luxord following her as he left by giant cards.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Roxas...." Roxas heard a female voice whisper.

Roxas looked around the room but found nobody. "Hello?"

_"Roxas...."_ The voice whispered again.

"By order of the Prince of Twilight Kingdom, come out now!" Roxas shouted.

The bathroom door tried to open, but Reno soon found that it was locked. "ROXAS! ROXAS OPEN UP!" Reno shouted. He knew something bad was going to happen if he didn't get out there soon.

_"Roxas.... Follow me...."_ The voice told him.

Roxas' eyes clouded over. "Alright." Roxas said as he followed the voice out of the window. Roxas climbed down the ivy growing along the wall until he reached the ground.

Roxas stood there for a minute before he started to walk. He giggled a little as he ran past the guards.

_"Roxas.... Don't let the bad guys see you."_ The voice commanded as Roxas ducked behind a giant apple tree with sword marks all over it.

Roxas giggled again. "OK." He whispered as he crawled around the garden.

_"Roxas, over here. The rose bushes."_ The voice said with a small under lying laugh.

Roxas barrel rolled into the bushes, only being cut and pricked a few times here and there. Roxas took no notice of this though as he stood up.

_"Roxas.... Wait here. My friends will come to get you in a few minutes. They will save you from the bad guys. Until then, sleep. Sleep and dream."_ The voice whispered.

Roxas felt his world clouding over as he fell to the cold Earth.

Roxas slept and dreamed....

Dreamed about Axel and that day at Dragon Lake.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel found himself at the lake again. He couldn't quite remember why he was there, or how he had gotten there. All he knew was that he had to stay there because something important was going to happen at that lake.

He knew that he had to stay until he knew it was OK to leave. He wouldn't leave anyways.

He knew he wouldn't be able to handle going back with Roxas' execution date set for tomorrow. He just couldn't bear to see the blond angel hurt or anything but happy.

He just knew he had to save him and that this lake would help him, or something from the lake.

Axel walked over to the large rock that he and Roxas were sitting on a few days ago.

_}{~*}{~*_

"SORA!" Reno shouted as he burst through the crystal door.

Riku was holding a sobbing Sora. Reno looked at the crystal and saw an execution date;

_**August 13. Execution date set for Roxas when the sun is at the highest point. Prince of Twilight Kingdom.**_

Reno dropped to the floor as a silent apology.

_}{~* Next Day_

Sora stood outside on a small balcony. He had called the whole kingdom into the plaza to hear him.

"THE HALLOW BASTION KINGDOM HAS DONE SOMETHING HORRENDOUS! THEY HAVE TAKEN OUR PRINCE ROXAS! BROTHER TO US ALL!"

_}{~*_

"TODAY'S THE DAY! ROXAS WILL PAY FOR HIS CRIME!" The Hallow Bastion king shouted to the whole underground city.

The city cheered.

_}{~*_

A low murmer broke out across the plaza as Sora continued. "THEY BLAMED ROXAS FOR KILLING THEIR THIRTEENTH PRINCE, VENTUS! NOW THEY TAKE HIM AS THEIR OWN TO EXECUTE HIM!"

The crowd gasped.

_}{~*_

"HE WILL DIE UNDER THE GREAT MID DAY SUN!" He shouted raising his arms to the sky. His wife behind him with a look of forlorn on her face.

"_This isn't going to end well. Husband, take a closer look at that scroll! Roxas wouldn't have done this! Axel! Where in the world are you?!"_

The crowd cheered and jumped.

Roxas was tied up in a small cell. He was stripped of his clothing and given an over sized shirt that went down to his knees.

He could hear every word being shouted. Everything that he heard was a lie. He just wished hat they would have listened to him.

Instead, they beat him, spat at him, rubbed dirt on him, stripped him down, threw things at him, some raped, pinched, and prodded. The worst would have to be the one who had cut him and burned his arms and legs.

Roxas couldn't help but let a few tears out, only to wince as the salty tears touched the cuts on his cheeks.

_}{~*_

"WILL WE LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS?!"

The crowd shouted out; "NO!" at the same time.

"WE MARCH TO WAR TODAY! MEN, GATHER THE THINGS THAT YOU CAN USE TO FIGHT! WOMEN, STAY BEHIND WITH THE CHILDREN, ELDERLY, SICK, AND THOSE NOT ABLE TO FIGHT! GUARDS! PROTECT THE ONES STAYING BEHIND! KNIGHTS AND EVERYBODY ELSE! GATHER YOUR ARMS AND FOLLOW US OUT!"

_}{~*_

"WE GO NOW! SEIFER! BRING THE ACCUSED TO THE LAKE!"

Seifer sprinted into the cell and dragged Roxas out.

A series of 'boos' and hisses assaulted Roxas' ears.

Those close to him spat and kicked. A few managing to hit him with rocks.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was pacing the lake edge. He knew that they would be doing it soon. He was just in denial.

"Such a shame." A female voice said from behind him.

Axel turned on his heels to face a woman in a black cloak examining her fingernails. "Who are you?"

"Me?" She asked looking at Axel. Axel nodded. "That isn't important. What's important is that you know that Roxas will die if you don't help him soon."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Axel asked taking a step closer to her.

The woman smirked. "Easy. See, I have this tiny little thing for you to sign. It's simple really. Just put your name on this paper."

"What paper?"

"My, my. You are really dense, aren't you?" The girl said standing up and walking circles around the taller redhead. "A simple contract is needed to keep the one you love safe, i.e. Roxas. Just give me your blood signature, I'll supply the thing to cut yourself with, and it will be sealed. He will be taken from this time to a different place time when in the face of direct danger. He will be placed in a time period of which you choose, I will not choose for you. I could care less if he is saved or not."

"You're not helping to persuade me by saying things like that." Axel growled.

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Don't really care. You know him better than me. So, will you sign it or not? I can always watch a good execution."

Axel sighed and looked her in the eyes. "...What's my cost?"

The girl smiled at him evilly. "You remember the legends?"

Axel nodded his head. "About the contracts and the Perfect Angel?"

The girl nodded. "You will be a vampire. Now. There is no need to discuss these things right now though. We will have more time after you sign and save Roxas."

Axel stepped up to her. "Fine."

"Hold out your wrists." She said as a paper regenerated under Axel's arms. The top and bottom were curled in on itself.

Axel held out his wrists.

She held up a knife and smiled wickedly. "WITH THIS HE WILL LOSE!" She shouted as she slashed down on his arms.

Axel screamed in pain as his blood flowed freely onto the paper, covering the whole thing. The contract started to shine as Axel felt himself grow thirstier. His front teeth grew until they jabbed into his bottom lip, piercing the skin and drawing blood. Axel sucked on his bottom lip feverishly.

The girl laughed manically. "NOW! You will save Roxas! Unleash your inner fire!" She shouted as she vanished.

Axel fell to the ground gasping for breath. He felt like he was on fire. Axel looked at his hands. "_WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ He thought as he noticed that his hands were actually on fire!

Suddenly, two circular objects appeared in his hands. They were red and silver with a cross in the middle and spikes coming out at every angle.

Axel gasped. His head shot up as he heard an all too familiar voice shouting and screaming to be let go.

Axel stood up smirking. And, just as fast as he gained the ability to hear and smell far better than he ever could....

He was gone. Away from the lake.

_}{~*}{~*_

Both kingdoms got to the lake at the same time.

Sora stepped forward as the front archers readied themselves to shoot at their king's command. "Your _highness_ good to see you again. Too bad we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Sora said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The king of Hallow Bastion paid no attention to Sora as his kingdom prepared Roxas' execution.

"King Sora. I see you're prepared for the war." The king said. Roxas was tied to a poll. Hallow Bastions archers aimed their arrows and set them on fire. They waited for their King's orders.

Sora glared as Riku came to stand beside him. "I thought you would hide me and help Hallow Bastion."

Riku smirked. "That was if your father started the war. Not now. They started it."

Sora nodded. "Go and try to get Roxas." Sora said taking a step forward, causing some of the soldier from Hallow Bastion to take a step forward to protect their king. "If you shoot him that will be counted as an act of treason! You will launch yourself into a war that I'm sure you're not prepared for!"

"ARCHERS AT THE READY!" The king shouted while matching Sora's glare. "Roxas has committed a crime! He has killed Prince Ventus, thirteenth in line. It's only fair that we take your thirteenth. Any last words before we shoot?!"

"I HAVE SOME!!" A voice shouted from up a nearby tree.

* * *

4234 words in this. Yes. That's the word count for you guys.

OK! Just so that everybody knows.... This is SUPPOSED to be my favorite chapter and SHOTER, S-H-O-R-T-E-R. Not so much my fav chapter anymore. Why not? Cause of the fact that I got confuzzleded when writing the ending. I was all like: "-blinks slowly-Wait. What?!" So yeah. I do, HOWEVER, like the Axel contract part.

-whispers-I got fan art for this.-stands up straight and fixes shirt-Yes. I shall have a link as soon as she posts it.;P

**DISCLAIMER:**

Oh yeah. I so own ALL of these characters. Just like I own the toaster oven, the interwebzz, HCO, which was a bad dare that soon became popular for some reason-shudders-, and the very thing that your doing now but you never even think about it. Yes. That's right. I own it. You own me a nickle now cause you've probably just figured it out and are all like; "-le gasp-SHE OWNS //THAT//?!"XDD So yes.-holds out hand-Nickle much?!XP


	5. Chapter 5

"I HAVE SOME!!" A voice shouted from up a nearby tree.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted as he looked up to the tree Axel was currently sitting on.

Axel looked over lazily and smiled with his lips shut tight. He was swinging one leg on the side of the branch while the other one was propped up, a perfect, shining example of pure laziness. Had it been any other day, Roxas would have been throwing rocks at Axel to get him to fall out of the tree. But this wasn't any other day.

"AH! Prince Axel!" Some people in the crowd shouted as they gazed up at their prince.

Riku came back over to Sora, not finding away to get Roxas away from the other kingdom. "King Sora, I cannot find away to Prince Roxas. I'm afraid that we will have to act quickly to rescue Roxas."

Sora had closed his eyes when he saw Riku approach him. He released a soft sigh and looked at Riku through half lidded eyes. Riku took in a sharp breath at the sight. "Go home Riku. You're my best and closest friend." Sora put a hand on Riku's shoulder and smiled softly at him. "I wouldn't be able to face myself in the mornings if I knew you had gotten hurt, or worse, for me."

Riku took the hand on his shoulder and looked Sora dead in the eye. "No. Sora, I will _not_ leave you here."

Sora smiled up at Riku and leaned in closer. "Hey Riku...?" Sora asked about an inch away from his nose.

Riku gulped before he answered; "Y-yes??"

Sora turned back to the other kingdom. "Why did you come to my kingdom as a child? I learned that you were given a choice to your position."

Riku turned to face his former kingdom. "When we get Roxas back, then I'll tell you." Sora nodded at

that and listened to the other kingdom.

"AXEL!! My boy has returned to us! He is here to kill Roxas!" The king shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

He turned his face to the sky and laughed hard before turning back to his 'father' and said; "I said I've got a few words before you sentence him. Care to hear?"

Roxas' stomach did flips and twisted into knots when he heard this. He started to shake as his eyes went wide with fear. _"Maybe.... Maybe Axel believes them!_"

The King of Hallow Bastion smiled as he lowered his arms. "Yes! What are your last words to Roxas?"

Axel smirked and jumped down from the tree. He landed in a crouched position and heard some people gasp. "I would like to say..." he stood up and cracked his neck before a malicious smirk crept its way across his face, "that if you..." he raised his hands as fire ignited in them, "raise those arrows any more then I'll be forced to split your head open, _FA-THER!_" Axel spit out with venom as Dragon Lake turned red and two circler objects appeared in his hands.

_}{~*_

"_Axel, when you call upon the Great Dragon of the lake to help you, you will receive it. You'll only receive it's help once, and only once. So make that decision for help wisely." Six said as she crossed her arms and threw her hip to the right side._

_Axel laughed slightly at her choice of wording. "Six, if I didn't know any better then I'd have to say that you came from the Land of Dragons."_

_Six's smirk vanished and she stood up straighter._

"_Axel, Before you do this, I want you to know something." Six said as she took a step towards Axel._

_Axel looked at her with his green, green eyes. She noticed that the hunger was taking over him now. His pupils had given way to the red, which was slowly eating away at the green in his eyes. A true sign of blood lust that wouldn't, or shouldn't, show up again until it was time. "Yes, Six?"_

She looked his in the eye and said; "This is very important, listen to me very carefully." She paused and waited until Axel nodded before she continued. "You can drain Roxas' blood from him completely and be impervious to anything that comes your way, or you can drain him dry after you have saved him. If you choose the later option then you will have the ability to know what time period he is in. It is all up to you." She shrugged and started to walk off.

_Axel thought about this for a minute. When he decided to speak Six was almost out of his sight, but seeing as how he's got inhuman senses now he can still hear and see pretty far away. "What if I drain half?"_

Six smirked and turned her head to face him. She opened her mouth to speak.

_}{~*_

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!" The king of Hallow Bastion shouted as he took a step forward. He raised his hand and pointed towards Axel.

The guards raised their arrows, ready to shoot, as everybody from the kingdom ran. They all had a strong sense that they were going to die, but still choose to run.

Riku tensed up and stood in front of Sora with his sword unsheathed. He was ready to die for his king and best friend.

"AXEL! RUN!" Roxas shouted as he struggled to get closer to his friend. Axel looked at Roxas, his gaze softening slightly, and it was then that Roxas knew, without a doubt, that he was going to die from the person that he looked up to the most.

He took in a small breath as Axel appeared right in front of him in a matter of seconds. "Axel...." Roxas whispered as Axel leaned in closer to Roxas.

For Axel, seeing Roxas tied up was something to both marvel at and be enraged at. To him, if he wasn't the one who made Roxas squirm like that and tie him up, it wasn't right and didn't sit well in his books. So, with super human speed, he ran over to Roxas the very second that Roxas had finished the word 'run.'

Axel leaned in close as he eyes went fully red, Roxas watched the whole process. He felt Axel's lips brush his ear and, for both of them, time froze. They paid no attention to anybody around them.

"I love you, Roxas." Axel whispered.

Roxas' eyes went wide as he took in a shaky breath. He turned slightly to face Axel as Axel pulled away from his ear slightly. "Axel...?" Roxas whispered with confusion written all over his face.

Axel placed his hand on Roxas' cheek gently. He smiled softly. "I'm so sorry. I have to save you from something that you didn't do. I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything. Just know that I'm doing this for you more than myself."

Roxas was about to speak but was stopped by Axel's lips on his. The kiss was innocent and didn't last long at all. Just a small peck on the lips and Axel was gone from Roxas' sight.

Roxas felt himself be lowered back to his feet by a pair of strong hands. He screamed out as he felt a hot searing pain at the place where his neck and shoulder meet and joined. Roxas shut his eyes tightly as tears started to stream out of them.

Axel squeezed his eyes shut and bit down deeper and harder, drawing more blood from his blond haired angel. Roxas' blood was delicious to Axel. He couldn't get enough of it. His blood was sweet and innocent and pure and tasted like the berries that they always ate during the early Spring time. He just couldn't let go. So he locked his jaw in a near death grip.

Axel could feel Roxas struggling to get out of his grasp, but he failed. He also felt him go weaker and weaker as each second passed by. Axel unclasped his mouth from it's death grip on Roxas' left shoulder with a fight and licked the wound clean.

"I'm so sorry." Axel whispered as he laid Roxas down.

Roxas smiled up at Axel and took small breaths. "Axel...... You have a blue glow around you.... It was red before, I could always see it. It was the most beautiful—Ah! R-red... but not now... now its blue...."

Axel felt an arrow shoot passed his face and looked up to see one of the archers from his old kingdom.

Axel growled and rushed at the archer, who was frozen stiff at the sight of his former prince coming at him.

With inhuman speed and agility, Axel slashed at the archer with his two circler objects. Each of the spikes surrounding the object dug into a different part of he archers body.

In a whirl of silver and red, half of Hallow Bastion's archers were dead on the ground. Axel ran around and killed the remaining half, taking the blood of some as he went. He always noted how tainted their blood was.

Some had the blood of a sick person. Sex. Sin. Hell itself was in the blood of some of them. None of them matched Roxas' blood though. Not even a small child's blood.

"SORA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Riku shouted to Sora behind him.

Sore didn't listen to him though. He just ran straight for Roxas, dropping his weapons as he couched down and picked up his little brothers head and laid it in his lap.

_}{~*_

"_Hey Axel?" Roxas asked on a clear spring day._

_Axel looked at the small thirteen year old and smiled. "Yeah shorty?"  
_

_}{~*_

"Roxas! Roxas! Come on! You need to live! Axel needs you to help him!" Sora whispered in his nearly dead brother's ear.

_}{~*_

_  
Roxas playfully glared up at the older redhead and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not that short anymore! Just watch, Red, one of these days I'll be as tall as you!" Roxas poked Axel's nose with a slight laugh._

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Well, what did ya wanna tell me, Roxas?"

Roxas pouted for a second and then smiled back up at Axel. "I was just wondering, if you had a second chance to be born again, what would you want to be born as?"

_Axel though about it for a minute before tracing the shape of a small fire symbol in the dirt at the Dragon Lake's edge. "I guess.... I would want to be born again as a traveling fire magician. What about you?"_

_}{~*_

Sora looked to the left and saw Axel spin the neck of some random person from his kingdom. Sora had known all along that they would die. That's why he brought all of his kingdom, not just his army.

Roxas groan in pain but made no movement to open his eyes or speak.

"Dear Gods above, give him the rest of my life to speak with Axel! Please! PLEASE!" He screamed out._  
_

_}{~*_

_  
Roxas shrugged as he stretched out his legs. "I dunno. I guess I would want to be free. Anything that doesn't have to be a price or has anything to do with a prince, ya'know?"_

Axel nodded. "I agree. Why do you ask?"

_}{~*_

Axel's head snapped up at Sora's out burst. He didn't make a move. He couldn't. Instead, Axel just went back to killing off the armies.

_}{~*_

"No clue. I just have a feeling that you should know that. Cause in three years something big is going to happen."

"Yeah. In three years you might be married and I could be on the throne of my kingdom. While I sit and my handsome face rots away behind the thick walls of my soon-to-be palace, you are having love and making lots and lots of babies! Not to mention, you'll be having lots of adventures and you will soon forget about little old me!!" Axel faked a sob.

Roxas blushed at that last comment of babies. He didn't know why, but something about the whole him having a wife and having babies just disturbed him. "No. I would never, ever _ forget you, Axel. You will never sit alone on your throne. I'll stay behind and continue to be your friend. OH! That reminds me.... Never mind." Roxas got up and started to walk down the path to the garden gates. "See you tomorrow hothead!"_

_}{~*_

Riku ran towards Sora as Axel started towards Sora and Roxas. Nothing mattered to Riku, the only thing that he could see was Sora and his safety.

Axel rushed towards Sora, nobody, not even his family, could touch Roxas in his state. He stood in front of Sora and was about to lounge at him when he got a hand full of sword.

"Back. Off." Riku hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously thin.

"Riku." Axel hissed out, face mirroring Riku's.

Riku jumped back and slashed at Axel again, hitting his right shoulder. Axel hissed in pain as he slashed at Riku with his chakrams.

Roxas groaned and rolled his head to the side. He opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath.

Axel lunged at Riku, fingers hooked into claws like a cat. Riku jumped back, dodging Axel for the moment. Riku then charged at Axel and launched into a series of attacks.

"Axel.... I... I..." Roxas breathed out as he felt warm liquid fall from his eyes.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted. He wanted to help, but he couldn't move from his spot. He was frozen in fear.

Sora watched as Riku and Axel fought, the only ones left standing on the horrible battle field that was stained with blood.

Sora watched as Riku fell to the ground. He slowly crawled over to the place that he had fallen with tears in his eyes.

Axel stood over Riku and watched as Sora crawled over to them. He snarled and growled at Sora and he curled up beside Riku.

Sora screamed as he felt Axel plunge one of his chakrams into his stomach.

"Sora.... You asked why..." Riku breathed out as he grabbed Sora's hand. "The day that I left my kingdom was the day that I saw an angel standing in front of me. The angel had blue eyes and brown hair that refused to.... AH!.... Refused to lay down. He-he had his thumb stu-stuck in his mouth and had tears rolling do-down his cheeks. I knew then that I had to pro-protect you. Or die trying. I'm so sorry, Sora."

Sora gasped as he watched Riku's life leave his eyes. "Riku... one day I will see you again." Sora whispered out as Axel dug his hand into Sora's chest and pulled out his heart.

Axel looked at the small organ and watched as it slowly stopped beating. He then dropped it on the ground and walked back over to Roxas, stepping on Sora's heart as he went.

"Axel...." Roxas breathed out as he felt Axel sit down beside his head. He then gingerly picked Roxas up and held him closely.

"Roxas. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I just couldn't bare to have you die first though." Axel whispered as he snuggled his head into Roxas' neck where he bit him.

"Axel.... Your glow is red with black now." Roxas breathed out as he tried to snuggle closer to Axel. "Axel.... I-I... lo-love.... You..." Roxas whispered as he moved his head to give Axel more room to finish what he started.

"You'll be free, Roxas. I promise you. I'll see you again." Axel said as he bit down in the same spot again. He felt Roxas tense up for a second before he went limp again.

"....Love...you...." Roxas whispered as he shut his eyes.

Axel knew there was no more of Roxas. He had taken his last breath and said his last words. Axel will never again see those blue eyes that had once danced with so many emotions again. He'll never hear that voice again, that voice that was as soft and gentle as the breeze on a spring day. And he would never hear his laugh again, the laugh that was as rare as a purple butterfly.

"Well, well, well. I never knew that you would be the one to do it, Axel." A small voice said from a distance. Axel pretended not to hear it as his fangs went back inside his gums. Axel licked the wound clean again and tried to do so with little to no movement. "DON'T play stupid boy! I know what you are and what you did! I've seen it!"

Axel glared at Zexion, but didn't make any move towards him. He just sat there, glaring at Zexion and holding the one that he loved so dearly.

"Well, Axel, it's done. He's in the next time period and you will know what he is when the time period he is in. OH! And meet Three, Zexion." Six said as she looked at Axel.

Axel looked down and dropped his arms. Roxas was no longer there. He was gone for good until the next time. "I did it.... He's gone. Now what?" Axel said as he stood up.

"Well, that's simple Axel, you finish what you started." Zexion started as he pulled out a book.

"You have to go to each of the Kingdoms and kill off the remaining people. Wipe Hallow Bastion and Twilight Town off of the map. Do that and then we will finish discussing the terms."

Axel nodded and ran off to finish off the kingdoms, going to his kingdom first since it held so little memories of the blond.

"Do you think that this will work?" Zexion asked.

Six nodded. "He took down two armies and will take down the rest of two kingdoms in a matter of five minutes. There is no doubt in my mind that we will defeat One."

Zexion tutted at her answer. "Both me and you know that He won't go down so easily. One has gained too much power for His own good."

"Yes. But with the combined help of me, you, Two, and Four we will defeat him and who ever One got to sign His contract." Six said as she looked at the sky, which was now laced with smoke coming from the once proud Twilight Kingdom. _'I guess Axel finished off his kingdom here.'_

Zexion nodded and turned away from her. "Well, I shall go and tell the others of this."

Six said nothing as Zexion left in a whirl of paper and gray smoke.

"HEY! SIX!" She heard a voice shout from the distance.

"Axel." Six smirked as she took graceful steps closer to the taller vampire.

"Six, when will you use your true name?" Axel asked as they walked off.

Six laughed. "Wouldn't you love to know?! Now! We have to wait for Roxas! Where would you like to go first!? We have plenty of time."

"Terms first, Six." Axel said, his voice held no emotions of any sort.

"Oh. That's right. The terms of your contract. Let's see now.... Where to begin? OH! I know! Feeding!" Six said as they walked off into the distance, away from both of the kingdoms.

* * *

Sorry for the wait and for the spelling errors. But my beta is going through some things and I highly doubt that she'll get back to me.-sniffle- Imma miss you. So this is for my beta. This chapter and possibly the next couple of chapters. She was really looking forward to seeing Roxas getting bitten.

I own nothing in this. Just the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo.... Been a while? Well, I have excuses. XD Don't we all? I've lost my USB so many times. I've been really busy with school. I've been talking to my wife, terra, and we've been screwing with the lives of our Axel and Roxas!XD Uhm..... What else was it........-thinking-..................  
Axel~ You should really stop that. You've got steam coming from your ears.T_T  
me~ WHAT?!-runs off-  
Axel~-laughing-

* * *

  
He was spinning. Twirling. Going around and around and around in countless circles. He was throwing up fire balls. Launching them into the air and catching them with ease. He had brown, spiky hair and blue, blue eyes.

The other one, who was tossing the balls of fire to him, was smiling largely. Just tossing the balls and catching the ones that went out as if it was like breathing. He had long silver hair and his eyes were covered by a black blind fold.

They did this on a daily bases, practicing with normal balls and no blind fold. The they would step it up with the blind fold. They would then take the blind fold off and use the fire balls. Eventually they would be great enough to preform their act on stage for the crowds of people that would cheer for them to continue.

A little ways away was a small tent that had a blond man covered in many elegant robes that had faux gems and glitter on it. He sat on a soft plush cushion and laid out Tarrot cards. He was, at the moment, looking over some young womans hand. Carefully tracing the lines on her palm.

A ways away from the tent and you could see many others doing random tasks here and there. Many of which didn't even bother to hide the fact that they were pick-pocketing people, who were oblivious to the loss of their hard earned money.

But none were as captivating as the two blonds at the center of the large group of people.

And none had the attention of him. He only had his eyes on a certain somebody.

They both had blue, blue eyes and blond hair. Nobody was able to tell them apart. But there was one strong difference. One of the twins had a birth mark on the left side of his neck. Two small dots that were a dark brown with a small hint of red. Nobody was able to see it because he always kept it hidden away from the public.

The twins weren't ashamed of the birth mark, they just wanted to keep it hidden for their act.

They were standing there, bouncing from side to side, swinging their swords at each other like lunatics, but the way they fought was truly amazing and beautiful. They made it look more like a dance than a sword fight. They were screaming at each other, lines that they had learned from old stories that involved swords and daggers.

Yes. The one with the birth mark that looked a lot like a bite mark, that was the one he wanted.

His prey. His strength. His life line. His love. His everything. That was his, and only his, Roxas.

He smirked and vanished into the darkness without anybody noticing him.

_}{~*}{~*_

"This is **so **boring!" A female voice shouted out in the middle of the woods to nobody in particular.

"Oh well, Six, you're the one who is supposed to be looking for One. Not lounging about." A silky voice said from across the clearing.

"OH! Axel, honey, you're back! Let's go hunting together!" Six said as she ran up to Axel and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I found him. He's with the Gypsies." Axel said ignoring her and her pout.

"What's he doing with them?" Six asked as she crossed her arms, all thoughts about hunting gone from her, for the time being.

Axel sighed and looked up into the starry night sky. "He always wanted to be free and away from the life style of a price. So I thought that a Gypsy would be the best life style for him. That's why he's here. Now, why aren't you looking for One?"

Six looked away and tucked some of her short black hair behind her ear. "I was looking for him and I still am. You don't know that I control the night beings do you? I've got my people looking for him just the same as I have my people looking after your precious Roxas. Just give it some time. In the mean time, you need to hunt so that you'll be on your best and top game tomorrow when we go after Roxas. That way you'll be able to face One with all of your abilities."

Axel nodded and started to walk towards the village. Six followed, her mouth slightly watering at the thought of getting fresh and new blood in her system. "Quiz time, Axel honey."

Axel groaned but nodded. "On what this time?"

"Contracts. Whose Four? What's their contract?" Six asked as she climbed up a building and perched herself on the edge, staying out of sight by the people passing her below.

"Four? Let's see now. Four is a man named Luxord. He's got the "Lucky-Lucky" contract. Nobody has signed it yet. Who ever does sign it will be lucky. The only known weakness about the contract is that the person who signs it can't fight an odd number of enemies." Axel answered Six as he followed her climbing skills and perched himself on the other side of her.

Six nodded, her eyes following a short brunet girl. "Yuck. B positive blood. Whose Two? Contract? Weakness?"

"Two is Xemnas. He has the werewolf contract. The only known weaknesses are the moonlight—the person who signs it transforms into their full wolf form unwillingly—and vampires—the only known creature alive that can fully kill them. A vampire has to be careful because a werewolf can just as easily kill us. Xemnas is neutral in this war and a blue haired male named Saix has signed his contract." Axel answered as he took in a deep breath and caught a familiar scent. _'Roxas.'_

"What about—A negative! I'll see you later, Axel!" Six said as she jumped down and started to follow a blue haired male closely.

Axel shook his head and jumped down and started to walk towards the Gypsies camp site.

A spiky haired brunet and a blond haired boy both pointed their swords at Axel's throat as he tried to enter the camp.

"Stop!" The blond shouted.

"What is your business here?!" The brunet asked as he eyed Axel.

Axel looked the blond up and down slowly and smiled. "Him. I wanted to talk to him about his performance tonight. That's all." Axel answered, not taking his eyes off of the blond.

The blond nodded and sheathed his sword. "Alright, stranger." The blond said and turned towards the brunet, who still had his sword at Axel's throat. "Sora, you go to bed with Riku. Ven will be here with Terra soon for their shift."

The brunet, known as Sora, nodded and walked off, after giving Axel what he could only say was an icy stare because it wasn't a glare but it wasn't nice.

The blond stuck out his hand and said; "Name's Roxas. What's yours?"

Axel grasped Roxas' hand and shook it. "Axel."

Roxas gasped and wretched his hand back. "I-I'm sorry! I've forgotten that I've got something to do at my tent. I forgot to... to... to feed my cat! Maybe we can talk later?!" Roxas shouted as he ran away from Axel, not waiting for his reply or caring for it.

Axel looked at his hand and smelled his breath. "...The hell?" He whispered as he left the camp. He might as well go and eat, no sense in starving himself to—he couldn't say it but it was true—death.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was staring at his hand with shock before he looked up at the chestnut haired woman sitting in the chair beside him.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" She asked, concern lacing her every word.

Roxas shook his head as he went back to staring at his hand. "That man named 'Axel' shook my hand and it felt really cold but extremely hot. I remember you telling me about watching out for somebody like that, but I can't help but feel like I've met him before."

The woman shrugged as she watched Roxas stand up slowly and make his way towards the entrance of the tent. "There's no telling. Maybe you saw him at another camp site?" She suggested.

Roxas sighed and walked out of the tent.

"Hmmm...... It seems like you've been caught, Roxas. My poor baby. You just can't escape this, can you?" The woman said as she looked up at the roof of the tent. "I'll stop this. It has gone on too long. You won't do anything about it, so I will. You'll see. I was right from the very beginning." The woman said as she vanished from sight.

Roxas walked out of the camp site without getting caught. He was thankful for that. He didn't want anybody to find him. Why? Because he doesn't like stopping and talking when he is on one of his little, self-proclaimed missions.

He was walking through the forest the small fake coins on his hips clinking, clanking, and jingling as they hit one-another. He could hear the swishing of his slightly baggy pants and the small chill of the air as it hit and passed through his thin shirt.

Roxas took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he looked at his surroundings, never noticing the green, green eyes that watched him walk.

_'Soon. Oh so soon. I'll have you in my arms, Roxas....'_Axel thought as he watched the blond haired beauty walk through the forest.

Axel felt the tree branch that he was sitting on wriggle slightly as somebody landed on it and sat down beside him.

"You know what sickens me about these disgusting creatures that everybody calls 'humans'??" Axel heard Six ask.

Axel shook his head and shrugs. "I won't know until you tell me, Six."

Six continued on as if she didn't hear him. "The fact that these... creatures think that we can't walk on holy grounds! OHOH! And that we can't enter houses uninvited! How do you think we get our blood in new neighborhoods?!" Six ranted as she reached out her skinny arms and wrapped her fingers around the air as if there was a neck there. She then proceeded to shake, as if she were shaking somebody. "I just want to strangle them and shake until they understand that we can do that!! I hate humans!"

Axel clicked his tongue and continued to watch Roxas' retreating back. "No. No you don't. Don't say that. Remember, you fell in love with a human?"

Six's eyes went slightly wide and her arms fell down limp. She took in a silent, small breath as her eyes closed half way and her face went truly sad. "How can I forget, Axel? He was the only person that I truly cared about in my whole vampire life time."

Axel said nothing as he jumped down from the tree limb he was on. He went to take a step in Roxas' direction but stopped and stood stark still and looked in the direction of the town.

Six was looking at the town too. "You feel it?" She asked.

"Heartless." Axel stated more than questioned.

"That can only be one thing."

"He's back." Axel supplied the information in a slight sing-song voice and he ran towards the town, eyes going red.

Six laughed as she jumped down to the ground, landing without a single sound, and running after Axel.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was walking towards the forest when he felt two, no three strong forces coming from the town. He tilted his head to the side and turned his direction towards the town. Not bothering to go at a fast pace.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel laughed as he took out another medium sized Heartless.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny fat head?" Six asked as she slashed through some smaller Heartless' with a sword.

"Just the fact that I've eaten humans that have put up more of a fight than these guys!" Axel said as he continued to attack the strange beings with black bodies and yellow eyes.

He spun around, dodging an attack by a large heartless, and extended his arms with his weapons in his hands, hitting the Heartless in the back multiple times.

Six jumped backwards to avoid being slashed across the stomach by a flying Heartless with purple looking clothing.

Axel pressed his back against Six's and watched as the Heartless stood still. "What do you think they're doing?"

Six shrugged her slender shoulders, not letting her guard down. "No idea. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Axel scanned the crowd and smirked. "Mama Heartless said to stop playing."

"What do you mean, Axel?" Six asked as she turned slightly and looked at on as a giant Heartless came running at them in leaps and bounds. "Well damn."

Axel laughed as he watched the giant, two shaded purple Heartless with two horns land in front of them.

"Ready, Six?" Axel asked as he lunged at the giant Heartless, attacking its legs.

Six sighed and followed suit, only jumping up onto its back and attacking its horn.

The Heartless shook its head and legs to get the two attackers off and away from him before getting mad and jumping back, letting its front legs leave the ground, and slamming back down.

Six flew off of the Heartless' head and turned her body sharply so that she could land on her feet and slide back a few feet.

Axel tried to dodge and get from under the Heartless, but couldn't do it in time and was hit with one of the Heartless' feet.

The Heartless then let out a mighty roar that sent thick lightening bolts down to the ground.

Axel managed to dodge the bolts of lightening and stood a small ways away from the giant beast. "Six, what is that thing?"

Six stood up and walked closer to Axel. She studied the Heartless for a few minutes. "If I'm correct, that Heartless is a Behemoth. The only way that we can kill it is if we concentrate on its horns on its head." Six said as she looked at Axel. "Axel, your main power is in the fire arts, you won't be able to deal much damage to it. You be a distraction while I take the damn thing down."

Axel nodded and ran after the Behemoth, attacking it's legs. "Remember to hold onto something when it goes crazy!" Axel laughed as he saw Six running up its back again.

The Behemoth shook its head and bowed down, gathering energy between its horns.

Six started to attack wildly at the horns while Axel helped slightly from the ground. With one strong swing of her sword, Six was able to slice through the Heartless' horn just as it attacked.

Axel ran under the Heartless to avoid being hit by the energy balls that came out of the Behemoth's horns.

Six quickly took down the other horn and stabbed straight down into the Behemoth's head, jumping off as it fell to the ground.

Axel and Six ran a little ways away from the Behemoth as it fell over, dead, and released a giant heart from its chest.

Axel tensed as he looked at the other Heartless though relaxed as he saw them all leaving slowly, one by one.

Six sighed and wiped the blood from the Heartless off of her face and looked at Axel. "I'm hungry."

Axel snorted and shook his head. "Only you, Six. Only you. Go eat then."

Six nodded and sheathed her sword and ran off to clean herself and find her favorite blood type.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas had watched the whole thing from behind the inside of an alleyway.

He smiled slightly as he looked at the small, hazy number above the mans and the womans heads.

"So I might have found you." He said as he turned on his heel and ran back to the gypsy camp on the outskirts of the town.

* * *

  
OKAY! I am back. And, no, there was NO steam coming out of my ears. lmao Axel's just an ass who will not be having any kids soon. Bwahahahaha........... oh.......... Hold on. My Onyx needs food. lol

Okay I'm back. Anywhoo, where was I?-thinks, looks back up- OHOH! I know. That's my last excuse. I had to clean my room to find my USB and I have been taking care of my kitty-kitty, Onyx. So tiring. Well, the Kingdom Hearts series does not belong to me but it will........ one day. One day soon. Oh yes.-laughs evilly, coughs, falls over-

I really need to stop doing


End file.
